Es Cao aLa Om ChaoLan
by Hatake ChiLd
Summary: Inilah sebuah kisah dimana seorang pedagang Es Cao yang hidupnya susah dan merana, berubah menjadi pengusaha yang sukses... YOoO,,, Silahkan Dibaca XD


Author Note :

Hello~

Perkenalkan saia Hatake ChiLd- Orang baru di sini...  
>jadi saia masih belum tau apa-apa tentang fanfic *nangis guling guling*<p>

Sebelum itu, ada beberapa hal yang ingin saia sampaikan, terima kasih untuk acara Sketsa karena cerita ini berinspirasi dari cerita itu. Terima kasih pula kepada Sahabt Saya **Livia** yang sudah memberikan ide ide cerita juga.

Oke lah, ini Fic pertamaku, Mohon maaf apabila setelah anda membaca fic ini, komputer anda akan eror, Rusak, dan lain sebagainya...

Silahkan dibaca~ ^^

**Tekken © Namco**

**Es Cao ala Om Chaolan © Hatake ChiLd**

**Warning : AU, Garing, Gaje, maybe Typo n OOC**

~Yup, Selamat membaca~

**Es Cao ala Om ChaoLan**

Inilah awal cerita dari seorang penjual es cao yang sangat miskin , yang setiap pagi , siang , sore, malam , subuh *emang ga perna tidur?* makan dan berdagang es cao, yang akhirnya menjadi pengusaha sukses nan jaya.

Di suatu sore, di Halte bus Mishima Zaibatsu ada seorang pedagang es cao yang sangat sukses. Kenapa bisa sukses? Karena orang itu memiliki ciri khas yaitu rambut putihnya –Ralat-, Silver maksudnya, yang seitap jualan memakai kacamata hitam ala alm. Michael Jackson, tiap jualan selalu nyetel lagu 'Beat it' terus nari-nari gaje sampe tiap orang lewat dipikir orang gila *emang gila kok (ditendang lee)* . Oke, kita sudahi saja hinaan hinaan itu dan kita lanjutkan saja ceritanya.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Aduhh... habis gini kerja apa aku? Dah diusir di apartemennya Lei gara-gara gak bayar uang kos 5 taun, ga boleh dagang cao di sini lagi sama si tua Bangka Heihachi." Keluh Lee di tengah-tengah penjualan es Cao nya. "daripada ngomel mulu, puter lagu MJ aja" *lagu diputer, lee nari nari gaje*

-nyanyi- "!*)!(&^#&*#^!(&*" terdengar suara Lee yang hancur nan rusak itu sehingga membuat orang orang di sekitarnya tewas seketika (?) .

"WOOIII! Kalo kabur dari RSJ jangan di sini dong! Balik ke RSJ sono, hush hush" kata seorang satpam yang bernama Hwoarang.

"-matiin lagu- SUKA SUKA GUE DONGG! Kan gue berlagak gini biar banyak yang mau beli es cao gue. Mau beli juga? –nyalain lagu-" Lee ngomong sambil ngebanggain dirinya.

"uh, serah lah... yang pasti, aku ga mau beli air comberan itu" kata satpam itu "padahal gara gara dia nyanyi kaya orgil, aktifitas di sini berubah jadi sunyi senyap, kaya kuburan aja.. brrrr" batin Hwoarang.

"LHO? Tau dari mana kalo ini air comberan?" *dikeplak Lee* -ralat- "enak aja air comberan, lo kali mandi di comberan" Lee ngejek ngejek ke satpam itu padahal hwo udah pergi jauh.

Lee : *masih nyanyi nyanyi gaje* "LALALALALALALA!"

''Tit tut.. Baterai Lemah" -Lee nyalain lagunya dari HP- dan seketika HP kesayangannya itu telah meninggalkan dunia (?)

"Sial, lagi enak enak juga." Omel Lee.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Tiba tiba, ada 2 orang anak kecil yang datang menghampiri Lee.

"Siang om" kata anak kecil yang bernama Xiaoyu

"Siang, mau beli es cao ya?" Tanya Lee dengan imutnya *huek*

"Emang ini es cao? Kaya air comberan juga" Hina anak kecil yang bernama Jin

**Note :Jin dan Xiaoyu diubah menjadi anak SD kelas 1**

"emang cao gue kaya air comberan ya?" batin Lee "ini es cao, om sendiri loh yang buat. 100% alami! Manis, enak lagi. Mau nggak?" Tanya Lee sambil ngomong panjang lebar, yang diajak ngomong malah ngobrol sendiri.

"om, aku mau coba deh." Kata Xiao

"Jangan Xiao, ga baik tauk minum air comberan itu, banyak bakteri ntar kamu sakit lagi. Terus yang nemenin aku di sekolah siapa?" kata Jin dengan imutnya

"dibilang nih anak, bukan air comberan, tapi es Cao. Liat tuh papan namanya 'ES CAO ALA OM CHAOLAN' " bangga Lee

"ooohhh... om namanya chaolan? Sama kaya dagangannya dong.. hahahahaha" Tawa Xiao

Jin cuman senyum gaje *padahal nahan tawa tuh*

"iya, sekarang mau beli gak?" Tanya lee yang amarahnya sudah meluap-luap dan akan meledak *AWASS GUNUNG LEE MELETUS (?)*

"aku boleh beli gak Jin?"

"Ya, tereserah kamu. Berapa harganya om?" Tanya Jin dengan gaya mau traktir

"1 gelas cukup dengan 2 ribu rupiah"

"oke, nih uangnya."

"sebentar ya, om bikini dulu"

"KCLAK KCLOK PRYANG KROMPYANG DHUARR!" terdengar suara Lee yang sedang membuat es caonya, yang beli malah merinding.

"Ih..., Om Chaolan ngapain sih? Berisik banget" batin Xiao dan Jin

"Nih!" Kata Lee sembari menyodorkan gelas berisi es cao.

"enak loh Jin, ayo kamu juga cobain!"

"hm... Lumayanlah. Ayo kita pulang sekarang"

"oke, om, aku pergi dulu ya.. bye bye" kata Xiao sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah lee.

"dasar tu yang cowo, nyebelin banget, masa es cao gue dibilang air comberan?"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Lalu Lee sedang menikmati pemandangan terminal bus yang sangat gersang itu, yang membuat mata kita sekali melihat langsung terkena infeksi mata (?)

"Untung ada pohon besar ini ya. Coba kalo nggak ada, kulitku yang halus putih ini *huek!* *ditendang Lee* pasti dah jadi gosong kaya jemuran yang habis dipanggang (?)"

Lalu, Lee pun tertidur karena tidak ada pelanggan yang mau membeli dagangannya...

"hmmmm... Zzzzzzzzzz... Grrooookkkkk" dengkur Lee dengan gaya babi ngepetnya.

"NNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR!"

"NNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR!"

"NNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR!"

"NNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR!"

terdengar suara keras yang membuat tidur siang malamnya (?) terganggu.

"aduh, berisik amat! Dah enak enak mimpi jadi milyader!" gerutu Lee.

Lalu, Lee mencari penyebab yang membuat tidur siang malamnya terganggu, dan ia menemukan sesosok makhluk dengan rambut pink dan dengan lengan yang berupa gergaji.

"A... APA ITU? SETAANNN!" Lee kabur meninggalkan dagangan sambil lari lari dan di tengah jalan kesandung dan akhirnya Lee berlari lagi dan akhirnya tersandung dan terjatuh lalu lari lagi dan GOOOLLLL! (emang sepak bola?)

Sedangkan makhluk berambut pink sedang memperkenalkan diri ...

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Alisa, aku ditugaskan oleh kakek yang bernama Heihachi Mishima, untuk menebang pohon tua ini... sekian" alisa memperkenalkan dirinya dengan begitu imutnya. KYAA~,, innocent sekali XD

**Lee PoV**

"Haaahh... Haahhh... Apa itu? Makhluk apa itu? Kenapa aneh sekali? Apa jangan jangan dia itu siluman gergaji?" piker Lee tak habis habisnya...

"Ah,, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin di dunia ini ada siluman... tapi, yang tadi itu apa? Apa cuman mimpi gue ya? Mending gue balik aja deh, kasian kekasih (es cao) gue gue tinggalin sendirian."

**Normal PoV**

"NNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR!"

"NNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR!"

"GUBRRAAAAAKKKK!"

"PPPYYYYYAAAAARR!"

"Huft, sudah selesai nih nebang pohonnya, sekarang bisa jalan jalan sama Lars-_San_" Girang Alisa

"hop hop hop hop hop hop" Lee lari sambil lompat lompat saking panik akan dagangannya

-Sesampainya di tempat-

"..." Lee Membisu

"! MY DAGANGAN" Teriak Lee setelah sadar dari bengongnya.

"Hiks... Hiks... aku tidak akan melupakanmu es caoku sayang..." Lee menangis sejadi-jadinya kepada dagangannya itu

"uuuhhh... Gue kerja apa ya sekarang? Mungkin gue emang ditakdirkan ga bole dagang es cao kali" Pikir Lee

"AHA! ADA IDE! Kenapa kok aku nggak jadi penari aja? Secara, Gue kan pinter banget dance ma nyanyi" PD Lee Berlebihan

"Ah, percuma, ntar kalo terlalu capek gimana? Kalo gue dikejar kejar sama penggemar gue gimana? Kalo gue di kasi kontrak kerja yang banyak gimana? Kalo gue blablablablablablabla..." Lee ngomel-ngomel panjang lebar (belom dilakuin aja dah ngomel) *ditendang Lee*

"AH! Jadi pengusaha ajaa... gue coba-coba bikin perusahaan kecil kecilan dulu aja... untung ada uang tabungan dari penjualan es cao ku selama bertahun tahun"

-**Selang waktu yang lama...-**

**1 Tahun kemudian**

Terlihat sosok berambut silver, memakai pakaian kerja yang terlihat mewah, berada di dalam gedung yang tinggi dan terlihat mewah...

"Tuan Lee, ABC Corporation ingin meminta kontrak kerja sama dengan Lee Corporation tentang Robot ciptaan kita" kata salah seorang sekretaris Lee Corp.

"Biarkan saja, nanti akan ku urus... Sekarang, bisakah kamu keluar sebentar? Saya ingin menikmati pemandangan malam ini..."

"Baiklah tuan"

"Hm.. sudah setahun sejak kejadian itu... sekarang aku jadi pengusaha sukses dan aku tidak perlu berjualan di pinggir jalan seperti dulu.. Sejak kejadian itu, aku terus berusaha menjadi pengusaha yang terbaik sampai akhirnya aku menciptakan 'COMBOT'" Batin Lee bangga sambil meneguk minuman anggurnya...

**-_-THE END-_-**

Gimana ceritanya? Pasti garing dan Gaje T.T *nangis guling-guling*

Okelah, karena saya masih pemula, saya harap ada kritik dan saran dari senpai senpai sekalian~

Arigatou... ^^

RnR Please? *puppy eyes*


End file.
